


Deflowered by your school bully

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Missionary Position, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Once again, you’re cornered after school by the Tomboy bully. She’s taller and stronger than you, and you could only hope that she’ll let you off lightly. This time however, as she moves closer and her breasts push against your face, it seems like she’s after something much different.
Kudos: 5





	Deflowered by your school bully

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Where do you think you’re going? Stop right there.

Just because the school day is done, doesn’t mean that I’m *done* with you.

[annoyed] Hey! Listen here, you little shit. That’s a mistake you only make once. You *do not * shove me aside like that.

Not that you can anyways, with your pathetic skinny arms. 

Now that I’ve got you pinned against the wall. You’re going to confess to me. 

You were staring at Catherine earlier, weren't you? You fucking perv.

I was sitting right behind you. Your eyes were practically glued to those black thigh-high stockings she’s wearing. 

You were trying to catch a glimpse up her skirt as well, you disgusting degenerate.

No, no. I’m not interested in any excuses. Catherine is my girl. If you ever have any dirty thoughts for her, I will *fucking* break you.

And you know I can. You’re only as tall as my shoulders, and I’m much stronger than you. I could kick your ass anytime.

I’m bullying you? [laughs] That’s funny. What are you going to do? Cry to your mom about it?

Here’s what you’re going to do. Stop being a creep to the other girls. Don’t try to make awkward conversations. Don’t flirt with them or try to make a move.

Apart from me, that is. You know you can’t run away from me even if you wanted to. Do you understand?

[playful slap] Stop staring at my tits. Look up. I want to see your pretty little face.

[kisses]

Shut up. I’m only keeping you here because you’re too fucking cute.

Well, I have to say. I was jealous. Jealous at how you were eyeing her up and down earlier.

I wish you paid that kind of attention to me. I wish you could find me attractive like those girly girls.

I know the short hair and boy shirts aren’t the sexiest things in the world, nor do I have great makeup skills.

I dream of being admired and loved like those hot girls do, but that’ll never happen to me.

The only way I can talk to a cutie like you is cornering you against a wall and threatening to beat you up.

[short pause]

You… Think I’m pretty? Really?

[pretending to be tough] Lying won’t help you a single bit, you know.

[chuckles] Don’t worry. I’m just fucking with you.

[passionate kissing and making out noises]

I’m so glad you want me. The way your tongue tangles with mine, it’s electrifying.  
  
[more kissing]

Take off your clothes. Your jeans as well. I’m not going to let you go unless you cum inside me. 

You can take my bra off, sure. But it’s just… My breasts aren’t as busty as you think. Sorry to let you down.

Thanks. You’re such a sweetie. I always thought guys like big boobs, you know. The bimbo types you see online.

I never thought I could be… [soft moans] sexy as well.

Pull those boxers down. Right now. I want to feel every inch of you.

[sultry giggles] Wow. It’s... beautiful. I’ve never seen a cock this hard for me.

And it looks so much better than all my toys. Fuck, I can’t wait to have it inside me. 

[spits] But first, we need to prepare you for it.

What does it look like I’m doing? I'm giving you a handjob, dork. 

Never had a girl touch your cock before?

It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. I’m just going to wrap my fingers around it and make you feel as good as possible.

I can feel it growing bigger and harder in my hand. It’s all swelled up and begging for a release.

I’m so going to drain your balls empty. I want every last drop of it.

No, you don’t get to tell me to slow down. [chuckles] You don’t get to tell me to do shit.

Do you think you’re ready for your first pussy now, big boy? [chuckles]

You’re such a sweetheart. You’ve been saving yourself for me all this time.

Don’t worry. The wait is over now. You can get your reward.

Lie down on the ground. Let me climb in your lap straddle you.

Okay, it’s lined up now. I’ll just lower myself onto your cock slowly…

And now you’re having sex. How does it feel, big boy?

Tight and wet? [chuckles] Yeah, you fill me up quite nicely. 

Stay still for this part. You need to get used to how it feels when I slide up and down your shaft.

[chuckles] I know it must feel amazing for the first time. The way my pussy just wraps around the head and goes even deeper.

Hold on to my hands. I’m going to pick up the pace now.

[Improv some moaning and wet noises]

I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe we’re finally doing it.

Popping your cherry is just more than I could dream of. 

You’re always averting me and seem a bit scared of me, but that just makes you more desirable. 

Shit, is that pre-cum I feel? Wait! Hold it in! Let me get off you.

I know how badly you want to cum, but you need to save it until the end. Okay? 

[kisses] Good boy. Follow what I say, and I *promise* I’ll make you feel like you’re in heaven.

Would you like to try something new? It’s your first time after all. I want to make sure you’ll never forget it.

Sure, I’ll lie back on the desk like this. And pull my legs up high. Is this how you want me?

Or maybe I should wrap them around your waist. It feels much more intimate this way.

Okay. Line it up with your hand, until the tip is just at the entrance.

Usually you need to use some lube, but you can see that our juices are more than enough. So just push the head in gently. [moans]

And now thrust your hips forwards, bit by bit. [moans]

Until the last inch of your cock disappears inside my pussy. 

Put your hands around my waist so you keep me in place.

That’s it, babe. Keep pounding me like that. 

You can go at your own pace, but I can take it a bit faster.

That’s the spot! Keep going! 

Finally, you decided to be assertive for once against me. [giggles] Not the shy dork anymore, huh?

Fuck, I can’t take it any more. You’re going to make me cum!

Don’t pull out, okay? Don’t you fucking dare. I want you to dump your load inside me. Give me every last drop of your hot, sticky cum.

[loud moans as both orgasm]

Wow, not too bad for your first time. [giggles] That was a huge load. How long have you been saving up for it?

We should get dressed and get out of here. We don’t want to be caught together with our pants down.

[pretending to be stern]

I swear, if you ever tell this to anyone, I *will* make your life a living hell. So you better zip up and keep your mouth shut.

See you tomorrow, dork. [giggles] I’m kidding. See you tomorrow, boyfriend. 

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
